The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A vehicle seat comprises: a seat cushion on which a passenger sits; and a seatback that is connected to a rear end of the seat cushion and extends upward, and supports the back of the passenger. Here, the seatback is configured such that it is possible to adjust the forward or backward rotated angle of the seatback relative to the seat cushion, thereby allowing a passenger to have a comfortable sitting posture and contributing to the convenience of the passenger. In the related art, to adjust the forward or backward rotated angle of the seatback relative to the seat cushion, a reclining device for a vehicle seat is used.
A motor-operated reclining device and a hand-operated reclining device are used as reclining devices in the related art, and in recent years, the motor-operated reclining device has become more commonly used. The motor-operated reclining device has a mechanism that can automatically rotate the seatback by driving the reclining device using power supplied from a motor.
The above-mentioned reclining device is configured to realize a reclining function using a plurality of gears.
The reclining device is configured to be operated within a maximum rotation range of the seatback, so it is required to provide the reclining device with a stopper function to stop a further rotation of the seatback when the seatback has been rotated forward or backward at a predetermined rotation angle. In the related art, to realize the stopper function, the reclining device requires additional parts, resulting in an increase in the number of parts and in the weight of the reclining device.